Vater Unser in der Hölle
by Morgane
Summary: Ich habe zu lange gelebt. Allen, die ich kannte, habe ich nur Leid gebracht, doch bald ist es vorbei, bald schließt sich der Kreis wieder. Im besten Fall erwartet mich die Hölle [[Aoshi vor dem Kampf mit Kenshin]]


**_Disclaimer: Ich bediene mich der Personen nur, ich hab keinerlei Rechte an ihnen…leider _**

_**Vater Unser in der Hölle **__**oder**_

_**Welcome to my Nightmare**_

****

_Prolog_

_...und plötzlich springt die Tür auf und ein junges Mädchen in dunkelfarbenen Shorts stürmt herein. Sie muss hierher gerannt sein, denn sie atmet heftig und einige Strähnen ihres blauschwarzen Haares haben sich aus ihrem Zopf gestohlen und hängen ihr wirr ins blasse Gesicht. Besorgnis spiegelt sich in ihren großen Augen wider als sie keuchend stehen bleibt. An den Augen, wechselbar im Ausdruck wie der Ozean, dessen Farbe sie besitzen, erkennt er sie wieder. Misao._

„_Ich...ich hab´s geschafft", murmelt sie und Erleichterung zeichnet sich in ihren Zügen ab._

_Dann fällt Okina zu Boden._

_Überall Blut, als habe der Himmel selbst es vergossen. Einige Tropfen finden den Weg auf ihr Gesicht, aus dem plötzlich alles Leben zu weichen scheint. Fassungslos starrt sie auf den Boden, und ganz allmählich breitet sich in ihren Zügen die Erkenntnis aus: Sie kommt zu spät.._

_Er wendet sich um, um zu gehen, um das Mädchen mit dem toten alten Mann, der sie und ihn großgezogen hat, allein zu lassen, da hört er plötzlich ihre Stimme, wie sie seinen Namen schreit, verzweifelt, fassungslos, betrogen von dem Menschen, dem sie am meisten vertraut hat „Aoshi-sama!"_

„_Verschwinde von hier!" Er spricht, noch bevor er über seine Worte nachgedacht hat. Verschwinde, lebe dein Leben und lass mich im Tode zurück. „Tritt mir nie wieder unter die Augen."_

_Er dreht mich nicht mehr um, als er nun fortgeht, aber er spürt ihren Blick auf ihm ruhen und seltsamerweise schmerzt dies ihn ebenso wie der Tod von Hanya und den anderen geschmerzt hat; er spürt dasselbe Gefühl des Verlustes..._

Ich sitze im Dunkeln, nehme es in mir auf, lasse es zu einem Teil meiner Selbst werden. Komm nur Battousai, meine Kodachis erwarten dich. Nur einmal noch dem Feuer deiner Auge trotzen und dann für immer Teil der Finsternis werden, in ihr eingehen und endlich dieser tiefen Müdigkeit in mir nachgeben. Endlich meiner Schuld entkommen können, endlich das Bild meiner toten Freunde nicht mehr sehen, den Anblick des jungen Mädchens nicht mehr ertragen müssen, das mich mit einer nur aus Schmerz bestehenden Stimme nach dem „Warum" fragt. Komm nur Battousai, komm...

Ich habe zu lange gelebt. Allen, die ich kannte, habe ich nur Leid gebracht, doch bald ist es vorbei, bald schließt sich der Kreis wieder. Im besten Fall erwartet mich die Hölle.

Das kleine Mädchen in dem hellen Kimono sitzt plötzlich wieder bei mir, das eine Bein angezogen, das andere herunterbaumelnd, und betrachtet mich mit spöttischem Gesichtsausdruck. Wie immer kann der Zopf, den sie trägt, die Fülle ihres Haares nicht bändigen, so dass eine wilde Flut blauschwarzer Locken ihr blasses kleines Gesicht wie dunkles Feuer umlodert. Es ist nicht die junge Frau, der ich nach Jahren der Trennung vor einigen Tagen erst wiederbegegnete, nicht diese so sehr vertraute Fremde, sondern wieder das Kind von einst, das mir vor einer halben Ewigkeit, als ich selbst noch Kind war, in die Arme gelegt wurde und das ich geliebt hatte, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz und schließlich aus Liebe verlasen hatte. Sie war wieder das Abbild des Mädchens, das mich aus meiner Einsamkeit erlöst hatte, das genaue Duplikat meiner Schwester, meiner Schülerin, meiner Freundin, nur, dass ich keine Freunde mehr hatte, nichts mehr zu lehren wusste und eine Schwester ihren Bruder nicht so angesehen hätte.

_Was willst du hier, ich habe dich nicht gerufen._

_Nein, hast du nicht_.Sie ändert ihre Position nicht, neigt nur ein wenig den Kopf, und mustert mich kühl_. Dafür warst du viel zu feige._

Ich sammele meine ganze Willensstärke, versuche sie wegzuschicken_. Du bist nicht real. Du bist nur Phantasie._

_Ja, nur Phantasie_, höhnt sie. _Du kennst dein eigenes Herz nicht, Aoshi-sama. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass du keins hast._

Kurz versuche ich noch, gegen sie anzukämpfen, dann ergebe ich mich lautlos meinem Schicksal.So oft ist sie mir in letzter Zeit erschienen, so oft hat sie sich in meine Träume geschlichen und ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft, sie fortzuschicken. Mag sie mir hier, an der Schwelle des Todes, sagen, was auch immer sie mir zu sagen hat. Was es auch ist, ich habe es verdient.

Sie schüttelt energisch den Kopf. _Falsch. Du hast Schlimmeres verdient._ Dann spricht sie eine Zeitlang nicht weiter, sondern mustert mich nachdenklich aus halb geschlossenen Augen. Sie ist so hübsch, wie sie da sitzt, so zierlich wie eine der Puppen, die sie nie hatte haben wollte, dass sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzieht. Kleine Misao-chan, was ist nur aus uns geworden?

Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. _Aus dir ein sentimentaler Dummkopf, _erklärt sie lakonisch._ Ach ja, und ein Mörder._

_Bist du nur hier, um mich zu quälen?_

Sie verdreht die Augen, sichtlich gelangweilt von der Dummheit ihres Gegenübers._ Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich, oder nicht? Verrate du mir lieber, was du hier machst, Aoshi-sama._

_Ich warte._

_Das wäre mir vermutlich nie aufgefallen, _gibt sie kühl zurück und betrachtet ihre makellosen kleinen Hände im spärlichen Licht. _Ich meinte eher das „Warum". Bist du zu blöd oder einfach nur zu faul, den Battousai alleine zu finden?_

Kurz erwidere ich den spöttischen Blick ihrer Augen, die unablässig auf mir ruhen. _Was willst du?_

Sie lächelt kalt_. Eine Generalbeichte. Allerdings gibt es für dich keinen Sündenerlass. _

_Keine Vergebung..._

_Nein._

Ich wende den Blick fort von ihr und starre ins Leere, ins Nichts, in das auch ich bald eingehen werde. Komm Battousai. Erlöse mich.

_Fangen wir also noch Mal von vorne an, _seufzt die Kleine auf, als sie sieht, dass ich aus eigenem Antrieb heraus nicht mehr sprechen werde. _Warum bist du hier? Alle deine anderen Entscheidungen, deine anderen Fehler und deine anderen Grausamkeiten kann ich verstehen, doch dies hier nicht. Wie konntest du dich mit Shishio einlassen und uns alle verraten? Wie konntest du das uns...**mir**...antun? Komm schon, mein geliebter Lehrer, erklär´s deiner Schülerin._

Ich schließe die Augen. _Das Einzige, was für mich zählt, ist Himuras Tod._

_Und dafür verwirfst du dein persönliches Glück?_

Glück? Überrascht blicke ich auf. Gab es so etwas in meinem Leben? Gab es je eine Zeit, in der das Leben kein leuchtendbunter Alptraum für mich war?

Das kleine Mädchen vor mir betrachtet mich prüfend und plötzlich erinnere mich wieder. Ja, einst hat sie für mich gelächelt und sich mit ihrem ganzen Herzen dem Plan verschrieben, mich ebenfalls zum Lächeln zu bringen. Irgendwann einmal hat sie mich dazu gebracht, zu glauben, die Welt sei keine Hölle und ich hätte ein Recht darauf, glücklich zu sein.

Wo sind die Jahre nur geblieben? Wann sind wir erwachsen geworden?

Sie lacht freudlos auf. _Nun, mein Erwachsenwerden hast du versäumt. _

Immer noch verwirrt von den schillernden Bildern meiner halb vergessenen Jugend schweige ich kurz, suche nach den richtigen Worten. Es ist so lange her, dass ich meinen Gedanken erlaubt habe, sich an die sorglosen Tage in Kyoto zu erinnern. _Es war besser für dich. Besser, nichts mit mir zu tun zu haben_, sage ich schließlich_ Ein Engel hat in der Hölle nichts zu suchen._

Diesmal ist ihr Lachen spöttisch. _Im einen Moment willst du Okina umbringen und im nächsten zitierst du ihn. "In allem das Gegenstück des Anderen", so was in der Art hat er ständig verlauten lassen, nicht wahr? Du der Dämon, ich der Engel. _Sie blickt mir fest in die Augen. _Waren wir uns wirklich so unähnlich?_

Ich überlege, sehe plötzlich wieder den menschenleeren, fast vergessenen Friedhof vor mir, spüre die kleine Hand, die sich in meine schiebt und blicke in große, tränenleere blaugrüne Augen, die mir stumm mitteilen, dass wir, nun da der Okashira, mein Lehrer und ihr Großvater, hier ruht, nur noch einander haben. So traurige Augen, aber geweint hat sie nicht. In diesem Augenblick hatte ich zum ersten Mal begriffen, dass Misao in gewisser Weise ist wie ich, viel reiner und unschuldiger, aber dennoch in gewisser Weise wie ich.

_Warum erinnerst du mich an Sachen, die ich längst vergessen habe?_

Ihre intelligenter Blick bohrt sich in meinen. _Ich will dir zeigen, wie es in der Hölle aussieht_, antwortet sie mit ihrer sanftesten Stimme. _Dorthin willst du doch, mein Vater, dorthin zieht es dich doch mit all deinen Sinnen._

Hilflos erwidere ich ihren Blick. _Misao._

_Vater Unser in der Hölle, dein Name sei Aoshi,_ unterbricht sie mich, immer noch sehr sanft. Plötzlich wünsche ich mir ihren Spott wieder, er war nicht halb so furchteinflößend. _Erstaunlich, dass deine Kinder die Hölle freiwillig für dich aufnahmen, findest du nicht?_

Meine Kinder? Die Bilder der Toten blitzen vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Beshimi, Hanya, Hyottoko und Shikijou. Ja, wie Kinder ihrem Vater haben sie mir gehorcht und ob ihrer Liebe zu mir mussten sie sterben.

_Und das ist es, was du dir nicht verzeihen kannst. Deswegen türmst du Verbrechen auf Verbrechen, um uns anderen die Legitimation geben zu können, dir das Leben zu nehmen, damit du deiner Schuld entkommen kannst._ Sie lacht trocken auf._ Ganz schön feige, Okashira._

Ohne nachzudenken, greife ich nach ihr, will sie packen und durchschütteln, doch meine Hand fährt durch sie hindurch.

Sie lächelt kalt. _Narr._

Verwirrt halte ich inne. Ich hatte vergessen, dass sie nur Imagination ist, dass es mein eigener Kopf ist, der mir diese Trugbilder vorgaukelt.

Wieder betrachte ich sie, wie sie dort sitzt, hübscher noch als ein Engel, aber mit dem kalten Blick eines Dämons und plötzlich frage ich mich, was die wirkliche Misao sagen würde. Meine gnadenlose kleine Misao, die um des lieben Friedens Willen nie den Mund hält, die nie aufgibt und sich nie zufrieden gibt mit dem bereits Erreichten. Wäre ihr Urteil ebenso hart?

_Na, was glaubst du? _höhnt ihr Ebenbild neben mir.

Die Erinnerung kommt ungerufen...

Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme, als sie meinen Namen schreit.

Okinas lebloser Körper auf dem steinernen Boden.

„_Aoshi-sama! Warum?!"_

_Na, was denkst du, würde sie sagen? Glaubst du, sie würde dir verzeihen?_

Ich lasse den Kopf sinken. Nein, keine Verzeihung für mich. Von niemanden. Niemals.

_Sehr richtig, mein Herz._

Sie steht auf und beginnt lautlos auf und ab zu gehen. Ohne es zu wollen verfolge ich ihre Bewegungen, die lautlos und geschmeidig sind wie die einer jeden Onmitsu-Kämpferin, mit den Augen. Wieviele Jahre ist es her, dass ich ihr beigebracht hatte, sich so zu bewegen?

Endlich dreht sie sich um, sieht mich an und mir schaudert vor der abgrundtiefen Bitterkeit ihres Blickes, vor dem Hass in seinen Tiefen. Doch wie könnte es anders sein?

_Ja, wie könnte es anders sein,_ spricht sie meine Gedanken laut aus. Langsam geht sie auf mich zu, ihre Augen funkelnd wie zwei Flammen, die das ganze Gesicht verzehren. _Du hast mir mehr als einen Grund gegeben, dich_ _zu hassen, Shinomori Aoshi_, flüstert sie. Kurz vor mir hält sie inne. Die Erregung weicht allmählich aus ihrem Gesicht und macht einer Resignation Platz, die weitaus furchteinflößender ist. _Ich habe dich so geliebt. Du warst das einzige auf dieser Welt, das mir etwas bedeutet hat und du bist einfach gegangen._

Plötzlich wieder dieser Schmerz, von dem ich dachte, ich sei ihn zu empfinden nicht mehr in der Lage_. Ich muss mich nicht vor dir rechtfertigen._

_Ach nein?_

_Geh, verschwinde! Fahr zurück in die Hölle, aus der du gekommen bist._

_In die du gehörst, meinst du wohl._

Ich verberge den Kopf in meinen Händen, ertrage ihren Hass nicht mehr. Komm endlich Battousai. So oder so, wenn du gekommen bist, ist alles vorbei und das Ende der Zeit bricht an.

_Die Zeit ist für dich doch schon längst stehen geblieben._

_Ich werde dir nicht mehr zuhören._

Kopfschüttelnd stemmt sie einen Arm in die Hüfte. _Du machst es dir verdammt einfach, findest du nicht? Ich frage mich, wie ich einen Feigling wie dich je lieben konnte._

_Bitte, Misao, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr._

_Ach, halt den Mund_! fährt sie mich an._ Weißt du, dass ich nie aufgehört habe, auf dich zu warten, die ganzen Jahre? Ich hätte dich mit offenen Armen empfangen, wärest du zu mir zurückgekehrt. Ich hätte dir trotz allem, was du mir angetan hast, ein Zuhause gegeben – Und du hast mir meine ganze Liebe ins Gesicht geschmissen!_

_Misao. _Verzweifelt versuche ich Worte zu finden, versuche es ihr zu erklären, damit sie endlich geht und mich der tröstlichen Dunkelheit überlässt. Doch womit kann man einen solchen Verrat rechtfertigen? _Es ging nicht. Es hätte dir nur Schmerz bereitet._

_Das hatten wir schon_, unterbricht sie mich_. Ich will jetzt Erklärungen. Warum ging es nicht?_

Wieder denke ich an die Toten. Diese Vier hatten nie etwas anderes gelernt als zu kämpfen, wie auch ich nie etwas anderes gelernt hatte und als ich damals sah, wie auch die kleine Misao nichts anderes lernte, wie sie zu einem jungen Ninja Mädchen heranwuchs, bekam ich Angst, Angst um sie und ihr zukünftiges Glück, welches ich auf dem Weg des Kampfes für sie nicht entdecken konnte. Ich hatte nur zugelassen, dass sie die Fähigkeiten eines Onmitsu lernte, weil sie es sich so sehr gewünscht, nicht, weil ich es für richtig gehalten hatte, aber sie machte durch ihren Ehrgeiz Spiel zu tödlichem Ernst. Ich dachte, alles würde sich normalisieren, wenn sie sich nicht täglich uns Oniwabanshuu gegenüber sähe.

Sie blickt mich ernst an. _Und du glaubst nicht, dass ich das Recht hätte haben müssen, selbst zu entscheiden?_

_Du warst noch so jung._

_Aber du hattest mit deinen achtzehn Jahren den Gipfel der Weisheit erklommen, ja?_

_Misao..._

_Ich will wissen, was gab dir das Recht dazu gab, für mich zu entscheiden! Los, Aoshi-sama, ich warte!_

Ich zögere, spüre einen Kloß im Hals_. ...Liebe._

_LIEBE?! _Sie lacht auf, laut und schrill. _Ja, damit kann man alles entschuldigen, nicht wahr? Sie ist Gottes größtes Geschenk, die alleinige Rechtfertigung des Bösens aus Gnade. Weißt du was, Aoshi-sama, deine Liebe ist noch erbärmlicher als dein Hass._

Ich kann das Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken. _Es...tut mir Leid._

Sie stutzt, hält dann in ihren Bewegungen inne und setzt sich wieder zu mir, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, so dass sie mir direkt ins Gesicht blicken kann. Mit einem Mal ist der Zorn vollkommen aus ihren Zügen gewichen und hat einer Art zufriedener Traurigkeit Platz gemacht, während in ihren Augen immer noch das kalte dämonische Feuer tanzt. _Ach?_

Mein Blick hängt an ihr, ob ich es will oder nicht, und weigert sich, sie loszulassen, wenn mein Verstand es mir auch rät. Es ist so seltsam, sie so zu sehen, das kleine Mädchen, das mir früher vertrauter war, als der eigene Schatten. Schon damals umgab sie dieser eigentümliche Reiz, den ich bei unserer letzten Begegnung an ihr wiederentdeckte, diese zunächst verwirrende Mischung aus mädchenhafter Anmut und wilder Energie. So ein reizendes Gesicht, umgeben von einer wilden Flut blauschwarzen Haars...

Vorsichtig strecke ich die Hand nach ihr aus, versuche, sie flüchtig zu berühren, wie ich es früher immer getan habe, wenn sie schlief und ich mit staunenden Augen an ihrem kleinen Bett stand, fassungslos ob meiner Liebe zu ihr und beseelt von dem Gedanken, sie für immer zu beschützen. Schlaf gut, kleiner Engel. Eher stürbe ich, als das Geheimnis deiner Träume zu offenbaren.

Meine Hand fährt durch sie hindurch. Nein, keine menschliche Wärme für mich. Nie mehr.

_Man könnte glauben, du gefielst dir in deinem erbärmlichen Selbstmitleid! _Selbst im Zorn ist sie noch reizend, eine Puppe mit menschlichem Ausdruck.

_Es tut mir Leid, _sage ich abermals. _So unendlich Leid. Ich habe alles falsch gemacht._

_Kein Zweifel! _Ihre kleinen Füße wippen vor und zurück. _Und was gedenkst du mit dieser überraschenden Selbsterkenntnis anzufangen?_

_Ich werde für meine Sünden büßen._

Sie wirft mir einen halb abfälligen, halb gelangweilten Blick zu. _Kennst du auch noch eine andere Leier? Wenn du Buße tun willst, dann lebe mit deiner Schuld._

Ich schüttele den Kopf._ Ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu._

_Womit wir wieder am Anfang dieses kleinen Disputes wären. Und meine Zeit läuft ab._

Jetzt erst bemerke ich, dass ihre Erscheinung schwächer geworden ist, dass das Licht durch ihren kindlichen Körper fällt, weil er seine Substanz verliert. Langsam löst sie sich auf, verschwindet, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe und plötzlich ist alles, was ich will, sie zu halten, trotz des Schmerzes, trotz all der Qual._ Misao, verzeih mir._

Sie lächelt und berührt meine Lippen sehr sanft mit den ihren, bevor sie verschwindet_. NIE._

Ich sitze im Dunkeln, nehme es in mir auf, lasse es zu einem Teil meiner Selbst werden. Komm nur Battousai, meine Kodachis erwarten dich. Nur einmal noch dem Feuer deiner Auge trotzen und dann für immer Teil der Finsternis werden, in ihr eingehen und endlich dieser tiefen Müdigkeit in mir nachgeben. Endlich meiner Schuld entkommen können, endlich das Bild meiner toten Freunde nicht mehr sehen, den Anblick des jungen Mädchens nicht mehr ertragen müssen, das mich mit einer nur aus Schmerz bestehenden Stimme nach dem „Warum" fragt.

Ich habe zu lange gelebt. Allen, die ich kannte, habe ich nur Leid gebracht, doch bald ist es vorbei, bald schließt sich der Kreis wieder. Im besten Fall erwartet mich die Hölle.

Denn wenn es nicht die Hölle ist, die mich erwartet, so bin ich sicher, dass wir wiedergeboren werden, Misao. Dann bin ich sicher, dass wir einander wieder begegnen und sich ein Tor zu einer neuen Hölle auftut...

Sich auftut, so sicher wie die Tür zu diesem Raum, diesem Fegefeuer, in eben diesem Moment.

Komagata Yumi kommt herein und weicht zurück als sie mich sieht. Für einen winzigen Augenblick gleicht sie in meinen Augen einer anderen jungen Frau, die ebenso langes Haar, ebenso helle Haut besaß. Nur die Furcht, die sich in ihrem Gesicht plötzlich abzeichnet, ähnelt Misao nicht. Sie hat nie Angst vor irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas gehabt.

Dann sehe ich ihn. Den Battousai.

Langsam erhebe ich mich.

Für diese Stunde habe ich gelebt.

Für die Stunde meines Todes.

**Finis**


End file.
